robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Game I Found
It was around July of 2019 when I was looking through some of my videos on my old roblox youtube channel, for nostalga’s sake. I made that channel with my friends during my late childhood. We would record ourselves playing random roblox games and making crappy roblox machinimas, using unregistered hypercam or Fraps to record. One of the videos was just a recording of me and my old friends’ roblox characters dancing to outdated pop music and calling it a “music video”. As I was watching it, one of my friends in the video caught my eye. Their user was called Friendly Figure, and it belonged to an old friend of mine name Trevor. Without going into too much detail, Trevor was a part of my original Roblox friend group. He wasn’t really my closest friend, but he was still cool to hang out with nonetheless. We used to play games together all the time on Roblox with him, But after talking about some serious incident with his family, he kind of slowly stopped talking to us over the years, until he just one day vanished from the web entirely. After seeing his user, I suddenly remembered Trevor sending me a work in progress file of a game he was working on, but never finished. I don’t remember what it was called or why he gave it to me, but I DO remember saving it onto a flash drive. I promised him I would keep this backup of his game safe in case anything were to happen to it. I was a little curious to see whatever was in that game, though. I don't actually remember giving his game a look on Roblox Studio, even though he insisted me to. I guess that's because I couldn't care less at the time. I popped the flash drive into my laptop and went into its files. Inside of it was a single folder named “The Game.” When I opened it, there were a few random files scattered around such as .txt files, a .jpg, and a folder named “join”. One of them was of a .txt file called README. When I opened it up in Notepad, there was just a simple line of text saying “their gonna love seeing you. The second file was a .jpg. It was an old MS.Paint drawing of some original characters he made. Judging from the art style, I figured it was drawn by Trevor’s sister, who loved drawing his characters for him at the time. Half of the people in the drawing were just some poorly copy and pasted robloxians, but some of the characters were unique in design, and I actually recognized a few of them. The one I remembered the most was a mint green cartoon-ish girl, who I remember Trevor calling her his favorite. The text “Thank you for being a good friend!” was above everyone. Mostly everything else in that flash drive were just spammed .txt files that were filled with nothing but random gibberish. But when I opened up the join folder, I was greeted with a Roblox Studio file named “safe” and a .txt file named “READMEPLEASE”. I opened READMEPLEASE first. It read “i hope we could still be friends after this. thanjjks for everything :)” I clicked on the file and Studio loaded up. When Studio opened, my view was set inside of a large black box with a low quality Decal covering up one of the walls. It was a message that read “pls dont leave this box just play the game. i mean it dude please i want this to be a suprise for you.” A part of me simply wanted to ignore the message and see what this map had in store already. But shit, I was just raised to well to disobey such a dumb, cute little message like that. I clicked on the play button at the top, ready to see whatever it was this little place had in store. Into the game The game started out with a pop up on the screen. It was a message from Trevor’s dad telling us that this game was created for Trevor with the help of his friends and family. He goes on about how he hopes his son enjoys the game and things you'd expect. One thing that caught my eye though, was a single sentence at the end of the message, in dark green text. “Welcome home, Trevor… we’ve really missed you." I didn't know what that was about, but I was too curious to see what the rest of the game was like for me to really care. I clicked on a small button on the bottom left corner that made the message disappear, and I was sent right into the game. I spawned inside of a small bedroom. Right away I noticed the sort of classic Roblox feeling of the place, as if it were made in 2010, or somewhere around that time. The room was messy, with a bunch of random items and non-equitable tools I remember being popular in games like Survive the Disasters, or any random sword fighting game. A dialogue gui was hovering over a block phone on a drawer. After clicking it, I went into a dialogue roleplay of me talking to someone named “Friendly Figure”. Friendly Figure asked me if I wanted to come to his party later that day, with a bunch of grammar mistakes in his text, like how an 11 year old would type. I had the option to either go, or stay. I choose to go, and he told me he’d meet me there with all his other friends and with a huge cake that’ll be the “highlight of the party” as he claims. I walked out of the room and into a short hallway with three doors, one of them leading to the bathroom at the end, and a staircase to my left that went downstairs. The house was brown and somewhat large, with many objects being slightly oversized and others being normal. It didn’t have that much decoration apart from some picture frames with outdated memes on them and other random pictures, and it was uncomfortably quiet, with only the faint sound of a low quality clock-ticking sound effect looping in the distance. The first door closest to me was opened slightly, but I couldn’t enter due to an invisible wall. The room itself was dark, and poorly shaded. I’m guessing Trevor was going to add something in there, but never got to finish it. The next door had two plants on each side between it, but it was shut and locked. The bathroom was, well, just a bathroom. Although the shower had a small, but somewhat noticeable green substance in the drain. It was a strange detail, but seemed insignificant. I walked downstairs to the living room. Nothing really special. Just a few picture frames with even more outdated memes and stock photos, poorly modeled furniture, a possibly free-modeled couch, and a tv that changed its screen color every second.. As I looked around the poorly made house, I started to hear some strange noises occasionally. Things like robloxian footsteps, jumping sounds, and even weapon sound effects could be heard in the distance, like I wasn’t the only one in the game. But every time I went upstairs to check, nobody was there. I knew this was only a test play, so I couldnI still couldn’t help but wonder if I was really the only one playing. I went into the kitchen, which was also pretty standard. The only thing worth talking about was a picture on the blocky fridge. It was an ms. paint drawing of Trevor, with that green girl from the drawing earlier. The drawing wasn’t as good as his sister’s in terms of quality, to say the least. What was weird about it was that fact that there was a huge, crudely drawn X beside the two. When I walked up and touched the picture, I heard a strange distorted giggling sound on my right ear. I quickly turned to my right, only to see nothing there. When I touched the picture again, nothing happened. But I did nothing else in there but walk to that door after hearing that. Entering the neghborhood When I touched the door, I was teleported to a new area. The silence of that house was broken by the loud, cheery MIDI music that played, which actually caused me to jump due to how sudden it was. I was teleported into a bright neighborhood area. There were a few robloxian models outside in random colors that I could talk to. I walked around for a bit. It was a fairly big area. Some of the characters there were also Trevor’s original characters, but most of them were just images on tall invisible blocks with dialogue boxes. Most of what they had to say was ultimately pointless though. Even though this game seemed innocent enough at this point, things still kind of felt.. off in a way. The neighborhood felt frozen. There weren’t any animations or sound effects other than the music. Everything there was just unusually still. The music itself felt a bit off too. It had a cute little melody, but some notes were off-beat or louder than others. The use of low quality soundfonts didn’t really help much either. There were also the characters. Some of the robloxian models had no faces, or were even unanchored. A few of them had some strange dialogue as well. Some of them said things like "abandon the unkind”, and “never leave me alone again”, but there were so much more weird dialogue conversations I ran into that I would be wasting time trying to talk about them all. One more thing that stood out to me about them all was the fact that each and every character I could find in that game had a small and almost unnoticeable red X mark on a random part of their body. Well, except for one of them. One of the citizens in the neighborhood was the green girl I mentioned a few times earlier. To put a little more detail about her, she was a mint green humanoid girl with a jade shirt. Her skin and hair were the same color, and she wore a jade bow on her head. Unlike most of the other characters, she had her own meshed model, albeit a mediocre one at best. She was the only one I could find that didn’t have an x mark on her. When we talked, she introduced herself as Gumdrop. Strangely enough, she had much better grammar in her text than mostly everyone else. Gumdrop just said hi to me, and we had a nice, yet un-notable conversation together, like I had with the other characters. I eventually left once our conversation ended, but when I looked back, her model was suddenly replaced with a green, unanchored, blocky humanoid figure that I couldn't talk to. I walked into a dark tunnel at the end of a street and was teleported to a new area. It was in the woods. There was a large table that had a bunch of balloons and party decorations. Another Robloxian figure was there too. It was Friendly Figure from earlier, as his name tag confirmed. He was looking sad. We had a dialogue conversation, and he told me that the cake was stolen by someone named “Unkind”, who I’m assuming to be Trevor’s main bad guy character. Friendly goes on about how he broke the cake into a bunch of pieces and threw them around random locations. Then he asked me if I could help “retrieve” these missing cake pieces. I, of course, accepted the offer. Figure told me that he thought he saw one of the cake pieces being thrown into a location called the “Parts and Models Factory”, and I was instructed to go there. After the conversation, I was instantly teleported to a new part of the woods. Friendly Figure, along with the party set up, was gone. The woods were kind of dull, and weren’t as bright as everything else was. There were no other sounds other than the poorly looped and low quality nature sound effects. I wasn’t given any directions to where I had to go next, so I just looked around. There were just a bunch of copy and pasted trees everywhere, and not much else. After a while of walking around, I saw a large yellow building fading in the distance, with a giant brown door ready to greet me. I walked over to it, but as I got closer, I started to hear something.'' Loud footsteps. RUNNING footsteps. There were getting louder as I got closer to the door. I ''went as quickly to the door as possible, and despite not being able to sprint in this game, I held shift with false hope. As I got close to the door, something tall came up and bumped into me quickly, making me jump. I took some damage by it, and I almost quit the game in panic, but I was lucky teleported to the next area in time, not being followed into it. I took a moment to pause and freshen up after that, and when I got back on track, I was greeted by a robloxian in a construction worker outfit. He told me about how Unkind was here, he hid the cake, yada yada. Then he told me that I had to talk to someone named Security Boss if I wanted to get more information on where the cake slice was. The game didn't even acknowledge whatever that thing was that attacked me. I stayed far away from where I spawned, and went ahead. It seemed like I was up for an adventure. But I still couldn’t help but know there was possibly something about all of this I didn’t know myself. And after that little experience in the woods, I sure as hell knew I wouldn’t feel as comfortable with this game as I was then. Construction Obby Category:Files Category:Games Category:Unfinished